Abracadabra
by Fairytale Mistress
Summary: Draco Wants her. And Malfoy's always get what they want. DM/HG ficlet. Pure fluff :D


Author's Note: I don't own HP or this song (By Sugar Ray). I'm just exercising my creative license. Don't sue. I have no money. /

**"Abracadabra"**

_**I heat up  
I can't cool down  
You got me spinning round and round  
Round and round and round it goes  
Where it stops, nobody knows**_

Draco slumped into his usual desk in the back of the Transfiguration classroom. The sneer on his face never left as his eyes roved over the other students in the room. Idiot. Idiot. Slut. Bitch. Slut. Goody-goody, Gay, Worthless waste of DNA. Mudblood, Weasel, Saint--… His mind gave pause as his eyes backed up to gaze once more over the curly head that was facing the front of the room. It was obvious the girl was paying rapt attention to McGonagall's lesson. Her head would bob every few minutes, and her hand was working furiously to take all the notes she could. Draco wanted to sneer, but the disgust he felt for her two friends was curiously absent. His eyes were glued onto the Head Girl's back and he missed McGonagall calling his name.

"Mister Malfoy! What, may I ask, has drawn your attention so as do distract you from my lesson?!" Her voice was piercing and it caused Draco to tense and jerk his head around to face the gray headed woman.

"Nothing," he choked out, "Simply trying not to fall asleep, is all."

Well, perhaps two feet of parchment on the transfiguration of animals into inanimate objects—what to avoid at all costs—should be sufficient to prove that you have a firm handling on the subject." McGonagall glared down at him, before trouncing back to the front of the room to continue her lesson. When she reached her podium, she looked over to her favored students, and her lips drew into a very thin line. "Mister Malfoy! You will ask for Miss Granger's assistance. I am sure she will be able to teach you the things you cannot seem to learn from me." There was no protesting her command, and the Head Girl turned her face toward his with a disgusted look.

Draco's stomach flipped, and his heart sank. There was that weird feeling again. It was really a strange sensation when his internal organs randomly switched places for no apparent reason, and with no notice. It was entirely involuntary, and he didn't like it all. None the less, he looked back to Granger and half-grimaced and half-sneered before rolling his eyes and gathering his things together. It was the last class of the day and the last day of the week. He was personally thankful that it was over.

He was just about to sneak out of the classroom's door when he heard it.

Hermione Granger had called his name.

_  
__**Every time you call my name  
I heat up like a burning flame  
Burning flame full of desire  
Kiss me baby let the fire get higher**_

"Malfoy! Where do you think you're going?!" Hermione Granger called out, standing from her chair and putting her hands on her hips. She was irritated that McGonagall was so determined to support Dumbledore's "inter-house unity" that she paired her up with Slytherins left and right, in an effort to make peace between the two feuding groups of students. This time, McGonagall, bless her soul, had gone too far. Malfoy was the epitome of Slytherin. He was the epitome of all things vile and evil. Hermione wanted absolutely NOTHING to do with him.

Draco cringed at her tone a bit, but slunk back into the room just as the last of the students trailed out. "What do you want Granger? That essay isn't due till Monday afternoon. And I don't need your help."

"No. But you DO need my signature, letting McGonagall know that I at least read over the heap of rubbish you call schoolwork." Hermione crossed her arms over her chest and raised a victorious eyebrow at him.

"Bloody hell. What are we, five? I don't need a mother looking over my shoulder." Draco grumbled.

Hermione bristled, "I never 'mother' my students. And I sure as hell wouldn't claim you! You can be an ass about this if you like, but the fact of the matter is, you have that essay to write, and I have to be there to proof the thing."

"Why don't I just give it to you when I'm finished?" Draco growled, he took a step closer to her, but after catching the sent of roses and honey, he retreated.

"Because, unlike YOU Malfoy, I can't lie to a teacher. Especially not McGonagall!" Hermione huffed.

Draco sighed, "Fine. Tomorrow night. The Library. Nine o'clock. And you had better be there on time."

Hermione paused, and then nodded. "Nine it is. Don't you dare stand me up Malfoy. I'm not doing this for my health."

Hermione snatched up her belongings and hurried out of the classroom, leaving behind the faint smell of her perfume and a very confused Draco Malfoy. He himself grabbed his satchel which he'd dropped at his side during the argument, and marched out of the classroom and back to the dungeons. All the way, he had only one thing on his mind. That damn curly headed Gryffindor Princess.

He didn't know what was wrong with him. In the months past he'd come to obsess over Granger. He began to notice things about her that he, a pureblood and a Malfoy, shouldn't have noticed. He observed the way her clothes finally began to fit her properly. The way her legs seemed to take forever to disappear beneath her skirt. Her tiny waist and the swell of her bosom. Never before had Draco considered Hermione Granger distinctly female. Now, however, it was all he could think about.

He even began to compare his conquests to her. And it angered him that none seemed to match up. They weren't smart enough, witty enough, brave enough, beautiful enough….

After a month of trying, he gave up with other girls completely. There was a small, but growing part of him that wanted to make her his own. And, as we all know, Malfoy's always get what they want.

_  
__**Abara abracadabra I wanna reach out and grab ya  
Abra abracadabra... Abaracadabra**_

Draco paced outside the Library Doors for twenty minutes before gathering his courage and entering. He found Granger huddled on a couch in a small, private alcove, seemingly unsuspecting of his presence. However, as he approached her, she spoke, without even looking up from the book in her hands.

"You're late."

"So?"

"So, you set the time and date. You should have been here. I told you not to waste my time, Malfoy. Not everyone runs on your schedule." Her tone was impassive.

"I got held up." Draco grumbled, unwilling to tell her the real reason behind his tardiness.

"What was so important that you had to skip out on this?" Hermione's eyes finally met his.

"I, uh. Couldn't find my Transfiguration book." Draco replied, dumbly.

"I see." Hermione didn't seem convinced, but sighed and closed the book she'd been thumbing through and placed it on the table before her. "Are you ready to get this over with?"

Draco nodded, his throat going dry. Instead he pulled out his book and some parchment, a quill and his ink pot. "What do I need to do?" He asked, looking over at the Head Girl.

Hermione laughed, unexpectedly, and it startled them both. "Well first, you need to open your book. You're not going to get anywhere without the information in front of you."

Hearing Hermione laugh a genuine laugh—even if it were at his expense—was sweet torture for Draco. It made him want to laugh with her. To reach out and touch her. He resisted this urge, and cleared his throat. An awkward silence filled the little alcove before he turned from her and flipped open his Transfiguration book and dipped his quill in the ink.

--

An hour later and Draco was only halfway through the first foot of his essay. As it turned out, the exceptions to the rules were rather complex, and he really did need Hermione's assistance.

"Ok, so, only mature creatures may be used, unless they're magical creatures, such as Unicorns, but the magical creatures MUST be female?" The facts were getting scrambled in his brain. And it didn't help that he wasn't exactly focused on what he was writing about. His eyes had never tried so hard to betray him and slip below Hermione's face to the swell of her womanly assets rising and falling slowly, under the button down shirt she was wearing.

"Well, you almost have it. You still can't use immature animals. No matter their species or origin. The result is the death of the animal and a defective object. Not to mention a serious risk of the spell backfiring and hitting the caster." Hermione rattled off the information as though it were elementary knowledge.

Draco knit his brow and nodded, before adding that last sentence into his paper. "I swear I didn't think this was going to be this difficult." He muttered, half angry at himself for not paying attention the first time.

Hermione smiled half-heartedly, and looked about them. The tall bookshelves gave her an idea and she leapt up from the table. "I think what you need is a good example." She said, tapping her finger to her chin, "Maybe there are books here with pictures."

"Don't underrate my intelligence, Granger." Draco growled, insulted that she would suggest something so juvenile.

Hermione tilted her head in thought, and then took off down another isle of books. Draco sighed but stood and followed her.

--

Three isles from the back of the Library, Hermione found what she had been looking for. It was an old Transfiguration Teacher's guide to Transfiguring animals into objects the book was a bit out dated, but the information still held true. She was standing in the center of the isle, struggling to see the tiny words in the dim light when a hand reached out and caught her shoulder. She dropped the book and spun quickly to see who was there but was confronted with Malfoy. So startled was she that she lost her balance and nearly fell.

Malfoy's wry smile at startling her was replaced with shock as she began to fall backwards. His seeker's instinct kicked in and he reached forward and grabbed both her arms, pulling her upright and against him.

Hermione stayed in the embrace for a brief moment, shock and disbelief at Draco's actions washing over her, before she regained her senses and pulled away from him with a look of confusion and suspicion in her eyes.

"What?" was all Draco asked, unsure what to say about his actions.

"Why did you do that?" Hermione questioned, she took a step back, away from him cautiously.

"Well, I could have let you fall, if that's what you wanted." Draco said, a bit irritated that she wouldn't acknowledge his good deed.

"What I mean is, why didn't you let me fall? Draco Malfoy doesn't help Mudbloods." Her tone was bitter and mocking.

Draco's mouth opened and closed and he tried to find a safe answer but there wasn't one. Finally, he shrugged and willed himself to tell her the truth.

"Because I don't see you that way anymore."

"What are you on about?" Hermione demanded.

Draco sighed. It was now or never. "I mean… you're more than a Mud—" he shook his head. "You don't deserve that word. You never did. Are you happy now?" Draco hissed.

"No. I'm not happy now. What is going on here Draco Malfoy? Are you ill?"

Draco groaned and ran his hands through his hair in frustration.

_  
__**You make me hot you make me sigh  
You make me laugh you make me cry  
Keep me burning for your love  
With the touch of a velvet glove**_

The two seventh years made their way back to the table Draco had been working at and sat across from one another.

"Explain. Now." Hermione said, putting her hands on the table to keep them from shaking.

Draco didn't talk at first, just gazed upon Hermione. Finally, he sighed, rubbed his face with his hands, and nodded, "You must know that you're beautiful. You must know that there isn't a guy here in Hogwarts that doesn't want your attention."

Hermione shook her head, her mouth falling open in disbelief.

Draco scoffed. "You mean you haven't noticed the way your fellow Gryffindor's follow behind you like long lost puppies? Hell, even Weasel does it. All goo-goo eyed and drooling."

"They do not! They're my friends!" Hermione protested.

Draco conceded the fact, but knew that he was at least partially correct. "Whatever you say, Granger. The point is, you have this…effect on guys."

Hermione's eye grew large and she slammed her hands down on the table. "Draco Malfoy!"

"No! I didn't mean… That's not… What I mean is…" He put his hands up in defense and stumbled through an explanation, "What I meant to say is… You have the ability to make a guy's day. Or to ruin it, with one look. With one word. Can't you see how special you are?" Draco had dropped all pretenses, and was trying his best to make Hermione see just what he thought of her. All thoughts of the Malfoy lineage and his pureblood upbringing went out of his mind as she stared at the girl he'd fallen for nearly three years before.

"I suppose I don't." Hermione quipped. "But what is all that to you? You're a Slytherin. And a Malfoy. Isn't it… illegal or something… for you to like someone like me?" Her eyebrow quirked expertly, and her lips pursed in a way that made it difficult for Draco to resist reaching out and kissing her.

"What if I told you I didn't care about any of that?" Draco asked.

"I'd say you were pulling my leg. Or that you had a serious disease, and I hope it isn't contagious." Hermione replied, suspicion evident in her tone.

"Well, it is true." Draco finally admitted. "Every word of it. And believe me; I tried to get you off my mind. I've been with just about every other girl in this school, and every single one of them I've compared to you. And trust me when I say this…Hermione… None of them measure up."

Hermione was silent for a moment, before narrowing her eyes, "How long have you felt this way?"

Draco himself wasn't entirely sure, but one event seemed to solidify in his mind, and he smiled a smile, genuine smile, "I'd say… probably the Yule Ball. Fourth year. I think that's the first time I saw you as anything but the Gryffindor Princess. I saw you as a girl."

_  
__**Abara abracadabra I wanna reach out and grab ya  
Abra abracadabra... Abaracadabra**_

Hermione stared at Draco for a long time. So long it made him uncomfortable. He was about to start rambling nervously, when Hermione sighed, "Even if all of that is true. You must know it can't work. We're from different worlds. And your father is already out to kill me." Hermione said this somewhat sadly, though her voice hardened when she spoke of Lucius.

"I don't care about my father. I am not the son he wanted me to be. And I don't intend on following in his footsteps." Draco said with a measured tone. "I have hated him since the day I was born. And I'm pretty sure the feeling's mutual."

Hermione nodded dully, the information swirling around in her brain. "And what of our friends? You really think Harry is gonna roll over and forgive you or over six years of harassment?"

Draco shook his head. "Of course not. I expect he'll be ready to kill me. He'll probably be ready to kill you too—if that is… I mean…"

"If we were together, and went public, the entire Wizarding World would think we were mad. That's what you mean."

"Dumbledore wouldn't" Draco tried.

"He's old. And quite possibly senile. Not to mention he's been trying to get our houses unified for centuries." Hermione grumbled, and cringed internally as she mocked the most esteemed Wizard in present society.

Draco chuckled, "I can't agree with you more. Even if you don't mean it."

"I don't even know if I like you." Hermione said weakly.

"Well, there's one way to find out." Draco smirked, and reached out a hand across the table, laying it gently over her clasped ones.

_  
__**I feel the magic in your caress  
I feel magic when I touch your dress  
Silk and satin  
Leather and lace  
Black panties with an angel's face**_

Hermione looked down at their hands and nodded a bit. She clenched her jaw, and unclenched it again, debating on whether or not to tell Draco that she had not exactly ignored him all these years. Despite the torment her friends and her had endured, there was always something in the back of her brain that wouldn't let go of the stormy gray eyes and the white blond hair. More than once had she found herself laying in her bed unable to sleep for seeing Draco in her mind's eye. She'd always just assumed it was the part of her that would always love the bad boy. However, after hearing Draco's confession, she realized that he had secretly been holding out for him. Waiting to see the good that she knew was in him bubble up to the surface.

Nodding once more she looked back up into Draco's face and cracked half a smile. "You're right. There's only one way." Taking her hands back from under his, she slid the chair back and stood.

Draco watched her and then followed her actions, pushing his chair back and standing up as well. Slowly, without breaking their eye contact, he made his way around the table. In three strides he was before her, in a single fluid motion, he wrapped one arm around her slender waist, and buried the other in her hair. Neither of them blinked as he pulled her tight against him and dipped his head so that his lips hovered just over hers. He seemed to be waiting for permission.

Hermione granted him his wish silently, as she lifted her hands to press against his chest. She tilted her head back slightly, and allowed his lips to meet his.

The kiss was soft, chaste, but filled with unspoken answers to un-thought of questions. Hermione felt herself relax into the embrace almost involuntarily. She could feel the tingle of magic in his fingertips; it tickled her scalp and caused a shiver to race down her back.

Draco felt Hermione's unique magic flow outward from her lips. As he pressed lightly against her, he could feel the magical hum of her body, her lips and her hands, it was electric. It was addictive.

The two stood together, wrapped in a tentative embrace for a long moment or two, before Draco finally released Hermione and pulled away just enough to look into her face. "So…" Draco whispered softly.

"So…" Hermione whispered back, her lungs working to replenish the air she'd failed to take in during the kiss.

"I know you felt what I did." Draco said, though he didn't release her, he could still feel the pulsing aura where her hands lay against his chest.

"I didn't say otherwise." Hermione breathed.

"So what do we do about it?" Draco said, finally releasing her head and waist, taking a single step backward.

Hermione struggled to regain her sense. "I don't know." She answered honestly. "We could try the dating thing. If you're ready to lose every one of your friends. Have three quarters of the school ready to hex you senseless, and face the wrath of Harry and Ron."

"I think I could manage." Draco said, a small smile curling his lips. "Do you think you could handle being without your friends?"

Hermione shook her head. "I…I just need to talk to them. To explain."

Draco shook his head. "Its not likely they'll accept it. You know that."

"I know." Hermione said, her eyes fell to her feet. "This is happening so fast. It's all just… too sudden."

"Can you deny that its right?" Draco said, his voice hardening.

"No…"

_  
__**I see magic in your eyes  
I hear magic in your sighs  
Just when I think I'm gotta get away  
I hear those words that you wont say**_

What neither Draco nor Hermione knew was that someone HAD seen them in their little alcove. She hid behind a tall stack of books, her fiery red hair and amber eyes, a dead give-away of her relation to the Weasley's.

Ginny Weasley had come to rescue Hermione, after an hour had gone by, she and the boys were getting restless. They didn't like that Hermione had to help Malfoy out. She had walked in on their conversation. She'd heard just about everything, and even she found it all completely unbelievable. It wasn't until she saw them kiss that she knew Draco wasn't pulling her leg. She recognized the look in his eyes as the same look that possessed Harry every time he gazed at her.

Shaking her head, she backed away and made her way back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

--

"I'm telling you. Hermione's got a boyfriend." Ginny said, pacing in front of Harry and Ron, who'd taken seats opposite one another at the chess table. "I can't tell you who it is. But I don't think you're gonna like it one bit."

Harry looked up at Ginny quizzically; Ron looked like he'd taken a big gulp of sour milk.

"How do you know, anyway, Gin? Were you spying?" Harry accused, though there was amusement in his voice.

"Something like that." She mumbled, not looking at her boyfriend.

"Well… are you gonna tell us who it is then?" Ron blurted out, no longer interested in the game at hand.

"I…can't." Ginny said, shaking her head. "That's seriously something Hermione is gonna have to reveal."

Ron and Harry looked at one another and a shroud of worry and suspicion fell over them.

--

In the Library, Hermione and Draco packed up their things and made plans to reveal themselves in a week's time.

"I have to tell Ron and Harry and Ginny before we do anything crazy. They have to know before we go and make it public." Hermione half pleaded with Draco.

"Well, use this next week to tell them. I won't do anything stupid. Snake's Honor." Draco grinned and made a gesture of crossing his heart.

"Uh-huh. Like that's going to make me feel better." Hermione said, though there was laughter in her voice. She kissed him softly on the cheek, and hugged him good bye, before making a hasty retreat back to the Common Room.

Draco stood there silently for a moment and reflected on the events of the past few hours. He could barely believe that Hermione would risk losing her best friends to explore the feelings that had ignited between them. With a steadying sigh and a well placed smirk, Draco himself set off for the Dungeons.

--

Three days had passed since the Library, and Hermione had said nothing of the encounter to her friends. There had, of course, been times where she'd come close. When she thought she might be able to explain things to Harry and Ron and Ginny in a way that would make them understand. But every time she tried, she became tongue tied.

Draco had not pushed the subject, not that he'd had the time to pull her aside and speak with her about anything. He had, however, found the time for an intimate touch her or a blown kiss there, when no one was looking. He was counting down the days until they would walk into the Great Hall hand in hand, revealing a blossoming relationship between two of the most unlikely characters.

It was Tuesday afternoon, the seventh years had been granted a reprieve from their afternoon classes, as the day was simply too beautiful to be cooped up indoors, and the entire year had found their way to the courtyards or the fields or the lake.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione all found their usual spot underneath a large oak tree on the lake's shore and spread out on the soft green grass. Hermione's stomach was tied in knots knowing that it was now or never. After a brief but comfortable silence, she sat up and cleared her throat.

"Guys, there's something I need to tell you."

Ginny's eyes glistened with the knowledge but she managed to keep a straight face.

Hermione took a deep breath and when she thought she had everyone's undivided attention, she cleared her throat and began the most difficult explanation she'd ever faced.

"Uhm. Well, you see… I… that is… myself and this guy…" She paused and sighed again, trying to collect her thoughts. Clearing her throat again she tried a second time.

"There's this guy that I've sort of decided to start seeing."

Harry turned his head toward her, his eyes finding Ginny's before settling on Hermione. "Oh? Who is it?"

Ron leaned up on one elbow but didn't ask the question again.

"Well… Before I tell you, you must know that… I believe that this boy has genuine feelings for me… and his confession I believe has merit." Hermione resorted to formal speech, her nervousness legible on her face.

Harry chuckled at his friend's uneasiness, "'Mione, just tell us. He can't be that bad—if you chose him."

Ron nodded, "Yeah 'Mione, it's not like it's a Slytherin!" Both he and Harry laughed.

Ginny remained resolutely quiet.

Hermione gulped. "Well. Actually… it is a Slytherin." She mumbled. Waiting for the boys' wraths.

"Really?" Harry's disbelief was clearly written on his face. Ron still thought she was joking.

Hermione nodded. "In fact. It's… He's… he's the Slytherin Prince." She nearly whispered the last part.

A long uncomfortable silence fell over the group. It was clear that Harry had deduced who Hermione was talking about. Ron was either in denial, or truly had not clue who the Slytherin Prince was, and Ginny, strangely, had a look of absolute knowledge and peace about her.

Hermione spoke first, "Harry say something." Her voice was tentative.

"You can't be serious." Harry breathed. "Out of everyone in the school? Hermione, he's pure evil. And he's hated you since the day you were born." The more Harry spoke, the angrier he became.

Ron's face contorted into a gnarl of rage, having finally realized who they were speaking about. "I'll kill him before he touches you!" He growled, "It's a trick! A trap! He'll just take you back to the death eaters and V—Voldemort will hold you hostage to get to Harry!" He leaped up and smashed one fist into his open palm.

"Actually," Ginny finally spoke up, "I think Malfoy's intentions are perfectly honorable."

All three looked at Ginny perplexedly.

"What on earth are you talking about Gin?" Harry demanded.

Ginny looked up to Hermione, and offered an apologetic expression, "I sort of… walked in on their discussion Saturday."

"You did what?" Hermione bristled.

"It was an accident! I was looking for you—we thought maybe Malfoy had kidnapped you or something! But when I heard what you were talking about, and when I saw the look in his eyes, I knew… 'Mione, he's not playing games with you." She turned to look at Harry and then at Ron. "I see the exact same look in Harry's eyes when he looks at me."

Hermione sighed with relief. One of her friends believed her. Even IF she had to spy to be sure…

Harry and Ron glanced at one another before Harry spoke up, "Hermione I don't trust Malfoy as far as I could throw him. But, I do believe Ginny. And if she says that's what she saw, then that's that. I'll take your word for it. But if he puts one foot out of place, he'll have to deal with me." Harry's voice was hard, his tone icy. Hermione knew that he had begrudgingly accepted only because his girlfriend was so adamant that what she had seen was true. She was thankful for his decision to give Draco a chance.

"Well I don't believe it at all!" Ron roared. "I thought you were smarter than that, Hermione!" he ground out, before huffing and stomping off to the Quittich pitch to let off some steam.

Hermione's heart sank. She had not expected Ron to understand, but it still hurt to see one of her best friends angry with her.

"Give him some time, 'Mione, if I know my brother, he'll come around in a day or two." Ginny nodded, and smiled. "So… when's the big reveal?" she waggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Hermione smiled a little, "You'll have to wait and see Gin."

_  
__**Abara abracadabra I wanna reach out and grab ya  
Abra abracadabra... Abracadabra**_

The rest of the week seemed to pass more quickly than usual, and soon Hermione and Draco found themselves waking up on the day they had designated as their revelation day. Hermione had prepared her friends for what would happen. Even Ron, who, after three days of stewing and moping, made his peace with Hermione. Though, he like Harry, threatened eternal torture should Malfoy step out of line.

It was dinner time, and Malfoy and Hermione purposefully hung back in their separate dorm rooms. Malfoy pretending laziness, and Hermione making an excuse about homework.

Once they were sure that everyone who was going to dinner was already there, they each left their separate dormitories, and headed for their designated meeting spot, an exceptionally large window on the second floor.

Draco arrived first, he'd had a shorter way to come, after all, and he gazed out at the setting sun. His nerves were tingling with excitement and dread. It wasn't until a hand reached out of the darkness of the corridor and grasped his cloak that he felt the sense of ease settle about him.

"Hello Draco." Hermione's voice was soft.

"Hello, Hermione." He said back, and smiled softly.

"Are you ready for this?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"As ready as I'm going to be." Draco replied, taking her hand in his and raising it to his lips. They turned and walked down the hall together, slowly, deliberately. "I take it Potter and Weasley took the news hard?"

"At first, yes." Hermione admitted. "But it seems Ginny spied on us that first night. And she was able to convince Harry to give you a chance to prove yourself."

"Oh really? How gracious of him." Draco scoffed, but the smile never left his face. "I shall do my best to prove myself worthy." He kissed her hand again as they reached the doors that lead into the Great Hall.

"Here goes nothing." Hermione said, and reached for the handle.

_  
__**Every time you call my name  
I heat up like a burning flame  
Burning flame full of desire  
Kiss me baby let the fire get higher**_

Draco squeezed Hermione's hand slightly as he wrenched open the other door and they entered together.

Almost immediately, the hall fell silent. There were a few tinkers of forks and spoons hitting plates and tables and the floor. There were a few muted gasps, but mostly, there were just wide eyes and questionable glances between houses.

Hermione's vision swam with all the faces turned her direction. Her instincts told her to release Draco's hand and run for the hills, but Draco tightened his grip and pulled her closer to him. She looked up at him for reassurance, and when he looked back at her he smiled a genuine smile.

When Draco looked at Hermione, he knew that any ridicule or grief he would get from his housemates was worth it. It wasn't until he heard Dumbledore's voice from the other end of the hall that he realized that the old man had been behind it all along.

"Ah. Finally." Dumbledore said, smiling widely as only he could smile. "I see my attempts at inter-house unity have finally produced some positive results." Looking over his half-moon glasses, he winked at the two before erupting in applause. Applause which was hesitantly followed by the teachers, and then a few of the students.

Draco turned to Hermione and winked. "It's all down hill from here, love." He whispered, and bent down to kiss her cheek briefly. "Now run along and play nice with the other Gryffindors. I'll meet you after dinner for a walk?"

Hermione grinned at Draco's falsely teasing tone. "Of course. You can help me with my rounds." Her tone wasn't any less teasing, and she kissed him back before stepping away, and taking her usual seat at the Gryffindor table.

Draco watched her go, and then made his way to his own house table, where the majority of Slytherin's were glowering at him. But a few raised their glasses in toast to his success.

_  
__**I heat up  
I can't cool down  
My situation goes round and round  
I heat up I cant cool down  
My situation goes round and round**_

The year had flown. NEWTS were over and in just a week the seventh years would graduate and begin their lives as adult wizards and witches.

Voldemort was no longer a threat. Shortly after Draco and Hermione's revelation, the Dark Lord attempted to rally his troops and attack Hogwarts, but the order received a tip from none other than Draco Malfoy, and the war was over before it was started.

Draco's father Lucius was sentenced to life in Azkaban, and this time, there would be no chance for escape, with the Dementors once more in place.

Harry and Ron were issued the Order of Merlin first class, for their efforts and valor in the battle against the dark lord. Dumbledore never told the committee that they'd snuck out of school after hours alone to help fight with the Order.

Draco and Hermione had, over the course of the several months they had spent together, fallen most desperately in love with one another. It was a love against the odds, but, strangely, they complemented one another perfectly.

--

Now, with just one week left before they all left Hogwarts forever, Draco had in his pocket a small token of his admiration for Hermione. It was an heirloom, selected from the family vault by his mother. She'd said that the last lady who wore it, had been a Gryffindor herself. He hadn't decided when to give it to her, exactly, but he knew it would be soon. Just the thought of spending the rest of his life with Hermione Granger made his palms sweaty and his knees week.

_**  
I heat up I can' cool down  
My situation goes round and round**_

_**--**_

_**Author's Notes:**_

_**So this is just a little ficlet… Something that came to me in the dead of night. It doesn't follow ANY of the books. Its just a moment in time sort of thing. I do hope you all enjoyed it :D let me know what you think!**_

_**FM**_


End file.
